Are We Ready for this
by Ookami of the desert
Summary: a girl named ookami goes to the leaf willage and is forced to work with her mortal enemy Sasuke, will they be able to work together to save something they both care about?...
1. Chapter 1

Are we ready for this?

My name is Ookami and this is my story. I was born in the sand village at the same time as my twin Gaara im younger than him by 2 mins. I had to fight out of my mother's stomach cuz he killed her it took doctors 3 hours till they determined that I would live. I now live with Gaara Kankuro and Temari in a house located in the sand village. I am currently a chunin working to become a jonin but im not doin to good since I was born second MY sand manipulation is weaker than my brother Gaara'. I tried Sand coffin once and I failed miserably HEY but I killed a slug with my sand coffin. Gaara taught me everything I know about my sand manipulation. Kankuro tried to teach me things like chakra strings to do the whole puppet thing but that was a pathetic waste of time I got chakra strings I tried the chakra strings on the biggest puppet thing I could find……have u ever heard of the village hidden in the sun?..........Didn't think so.  Oops…

Anyway my sister Temari she taught me everything I know about Wind and wind jutsu. I know the basic ninja stuff from the academy. But things lately haven't been so good ever since Gaara Temari and Kankuro were in the exams we were all in the exams together I was in a different squad then my siblings because I was the youngest and Gaara Kankuro and Temari work so well together. I was put on a 3 man cell made up of me, reuzen, and zinla we were all put in that team straight out of the academy so its not like we didn't know each others strengths and weaknesses. I can tell u all of there weaknesses Zinla well her weaknesses are: Fire, she has a huge fear of it her parents were killed in a fire when she was 5. another weaknesses is BOYS her and boys if she sees a hot guys u pretty much have to hit her with a hammer to get her to pay attention, BUT if its serious she's ready even if were killing a "hot" guy. Her strengths are: water, to counter her fear of fire she spent her whole life learning Water jutsus, she also because of the water thing she is AWSOME with ice. She also good like me with male persuasion, With that wavy blond hair that gold tan skin the face structure of an angel she got sweet eye bright green, she's always wearing her moms locket and her perfectly proportioned body its lie no guy can say NO to her. Now now now im not saying she looks better then me I am 110 Lbs. of pure beauty I have long black hair I have the face of a goddess or at least that's what im told, I have my skin is kind of pale though me I have unique way of dress not like ANY of my family some call it Goth some call it sluty but I like it so all them can FUCK OFF.

"Pretty much she wears mini skirts with chains on them and shirts that show WAY too much cleavedge." An emotionless voice came behind me. I turn.

"REUZEN!!!!" I scream and run and hug him.

"Well I see im missed" he said through my hug.

"When did you get back?" I ask not caring only glad he's back.

"When did I walk through the door?" he asked being a smart ass.

"Oh ha ha"I said playfully punching his arm. Asshole.

"I am not an asshole" he said reading my mind.

"Oh crap I forgot I got used to having my own thoughts without you around to make them public." I said he smile in his moment of pride flashing his beautiful white teeth.

"I know they are a little whiter aren't they" he said commenting on my thought.

"Would you cut it out for like 5 mins? Damn." I shook my head.

"Ok you got 5 mins. Of free thinking." He said and walks out the door.

Ugh anyway im on limited time so pretty much Reuzen weaknesses are: Aim his Aiming sucks. He couldn't hit a house from two feet away. But his strengths out weigh his weaknesses his strengths are his unique ability to tell what people are thinking, it's annoying if you ask me. He also he's an amazing sense of direction he could probly find the lost city of Atlantis if he needed to. He's also very strong. He's really fast.

"Ookami 5 mins are up." reuzen yelled in the door.

"Yea ok come in" I returned, he walked in and sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. The sudden sound made me flinch.

"Sorry" he said in my head again.

"Yea right" I said not buying his apology.

"Your right im not sorry that was funny" he confessed.

"Yea that's what I thought" I told him the sound of approaching footsteps made us both silent to listen.

"It's Zinla her locket is jingleing" reuzen told me turning his attention back to he TV. OH I almost forgot Reuzen also has an acute sense of hearing. Just then Zinla came bursting through the door.

Out of breath she said," we have a mission." Her voice exhausted from running. Another one of her weaknesses SHE CANT RUN WORTH A CRAP BEFOR SHE RUNS OUT OF BREATH. Reuzen snickered at my thought.

"What's the mission?" I asked not even waiting for her to catch her breath.

"We…have…to…help…the…leaf…village" she said in between breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Help for the leaf village_

So we got to go help the leaf village WOUNDERFUL and we have to team up with another squad my worst enemy's squad in the leaf village SASUKE UCHIHA…that self centered ass I can't stand him. He and his friends almost killed my brother Gaara. I never liked him OR the leaf village since.

"Oh yea Ookamis worst enemy is there SASUKE how's this goanna work?" Reuzen asked going off my thoughts.

"Ill be fine ill try not to kill him, TRY remember I said try." I reassured them swiping my hair out of my face.

"yea yea lets go" Zinla sneered tired of waiting for us to get going.

"Well damn are we holding you up for something?" I asked sarcastically. Stepping out into the beaming sun.

"UGH I hate the sun" Reuzen whined putting his hood up to shade his face.

"What don't you hate?" Zinla questioned.

"You guys" he said only to piss Zinla off. Walking to the leaf village I started to feel sick. I know I hate Sasuke but this is just ridiculous. I mean its just one person.

"We're almost there…" Zinla warned as we came upon a huge Gate barricade thing.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a man in a white mask asked walking up to us.

"Uh…were squad 10 of the sand village were here on a mission to help the leaf village." Zinla answered

"AH yes you can go threw he waved his arm and then the huge gate slowly opened making a loud creaking noise. We walked threw the monstrous door only to see Kakashi and two member of squad 7 of the leaf village.

"Ah there you are children" Kakashi greeted as we walked up to them. He shook our hands and stood behind his students.

"Hi im Naruto remember that name cuz im goanna be hokage one day you'll see. Watch th…"the blond kid in the orange jumpsuit practically screamed at us.

"Shut up idiot. Pay not mind to him he's stupid, oh where are my manners im Sakura Haruno may I ask your names?" the girl with pink hair butted in.

"Uh…im Sabaku No Ookami this is my squad this is Zinla Azumi and Reuzen kenzeni" I said pointing to each of them as I introduced them.

"Oh nice to meet you all" Sakura said as she stepped back.

"Uh…aren't you a three man cell where is your third member?" Reuzen asked knowing that's exactly what I wanted to know.

"Oh Sasuke…He should be here any minuet" Naruto said I cringed when he spoke of Sasuke like a good person.

"Something wrong Ookami-Chan?" Sakura asked noticing me cringe.

"Oh no im fine just a cold chill." I lied. Just then the asshole came out of from behind an old run down building.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked when she saw him. I growled under my breath. Reuzen patted my shoulder. He froze in his tracks when he saw the tattoo on my forehead; it's like my brothers only mine says Hate instead of love like Gaara's.

"That tattoo." Sasuke stuttered

"Yea what about it?" I sneered

"It's like that guys with the sand manipulation…what's his name?"Sasuke asked

"Gaara, and what's it to ya?" I scowled at him.

"Why do you have that tattoo?" he finally gets to the point of his babbling.

"My brother gave it to me when I was 6 so what" I spoke irritated.

"And you brother is this Gaara guy?" Naruto butted in.

"Yea what about it?" I asked.

"Well nothing I was just trying to understand." Naruto explained.

"So if Gaara's your Brother then that should make you Temari but you don't look like her." Sasuke spoke clueless of what he was saying.

"NO my name is Ookami how many times do you need to hear it before it process in the thick skull of yours…Idiot." I snapped.

"Well then how old are you?" Sasuke continued to question.

"Im 15 and you?" I asked hoping it would get him to shut up.

"Same" he said. GOD DOSE NOTHING WORK WITH HIM!!!!

"Yea u and you friends tried to kill my brothers and sister remembers?" I questioned to see what his answer will be.

"Yea we only did it cuz he tried to kill us." Sasuke protested.

"Now Ookami you can not obviously hold something like that against my students I mean he did try to hurt Sasuke first." Kakashi Exclaimed.

"Yes I can and will at least against Sasuke." I told them

"Well I can deal with that." Sasuke stated.

"Fine" I said

"Fine." He said.

"Well in that case, Naruto, Sakura you're a team," Kakashi told them.

"WHAT!!!! No I can't work wit him he cant DO anything right or without messing it up." Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait I DO NOT" Naruto protested.

"Here they go" Sasuke said emotionless.

"They do this a lot?" Zinla questioned.

"Zinla and reuzen u to can work together?" Kakashi stated.

"Uh…Sure" They both said.

"Please tell me I can work with you Kakashi." I said worried.  
"NOPE…you and Sasuke are a team." He said I froze Sasuke just smirked…Asshole.

"NO I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THAT SELF CENTERED ASS!!!!" I screamed.

"OOKAMI!!!! Shhhhhh before you now wha6t will happen. If you get to mad you know what will happen." Reuzen said. I took a deep breath and calmed my self.

"I can do this" I exhaled.

"Ok what should we do first?" Reuzen asked.

"Well you and Zinla go to the old flower shop on the corner and see if they need any held with rebuilding." Kakashi suggested.

"What about us?" Naruto asked grabbing Sakuras hand.

"You two go to the academy help with the kids so the teachers can get some work done." Kakashi said.

"Got it." Naruto said as he took off.

"UGH!" Sakura said slowly fallowing.

"You guys should get going to" Kakashi stated to Zinla and Reuzen. They took off and I was left with Kakashi and this ass hole Sasuke.

"Now you too stand facing each other" Kakashi told us.

"Your kidding right?" I told him

"No im not stand facing him." Kakashi repeated. I did and I wanted to puke.

"Now what…Wait your not goanna make me kiss him are you?" I asked.

"UGH EW NO PLEASE NO UGH!" Sasuke protested.

"Whatever you know you want to" I told him.

"Yea that's all im dying to do…KISS YOU" Sasuke told me. LIER. I rolled my eyes.

"GUYS NO U DON'T HAVE TO KISS!" Kakashi got our attention.

"Well you didn't have to yell." I said.

"Whatever." Sasuke emotionlessly said.

"listen!" Kakashi yelled.

"WE ARE!" I yelled.

"now stand facing him." Kakashi said calm again.

"I am" I exclaimed.

"CLOSER" Kakashi said pushing me towards Sasuke.

"ok now what?" I asked, now uncomfortably close to Sasuke.

"well…" Kakashi started. As he started circling us.

"WELL WHAT?" I asked ready for this to be over.

"Well sometimes the best way to conquer an enemy is to get right up in his face." Kakashi told us.

"Id rather be dead then up in his face" I Said.

"U know what I feel the same way" Sasuke said.

"Fuck you!" I said.

"Oh that must be you egger face." He replied. I went to punch him but before I could he was behind me with my arm twisted behind my back and my face was two inches from the ground. I could smell the dirt.

"Let me go" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Why should I?" he asked being cocky.

"Let her go Sasuke" Kakashi told him. He threw e to the ground I got back up.

"Yea listen like the bitch you are." I told him.

"Ugh shut the fuck up bitch." He said back.

"this may be harder then I thought." Kakashi said more to himself.

"I can't stand you damn it" I yelled at Sasuke.

"Yea and I just love you" he said sarcastically.

"Both of you shut up" Kakashi said we both stared at Kakashi.

"Now look I am your teacher and what I say goes got it." Kakashi explained.

"yea" we both answered.

"Now since Ookami your in the leaf village you are to stay with Sasuke 24-7 till you leave got it." He said again,

"Fuck you NO!" I yelled. Just then handcuffs strapped around my arm and Sasuke's arm.

"Get this OFF me Old man" Sasuke protested.

"No the only way you'll get these off is if you get along." Kakashi explained. Just then he was gone and Sasuke and I were left alone.

"FUCK!!" I screamed out of anger.

"chill out you leave in 3 days we just got to make it till then." Sasuke told me.

"Yea three days of hell." I said


End file.
